Return of the Queen
by jaenivertopleaf
Summary: It has been 18 years since Balian and Sibylla left the Kingdom of Heaven, much has changed in the world and much hasn't. Now it is time for their eldest daughter to go to the Holy Land. This story is in no way based on actual events, complete fiction!
1. Guests

This story started as a writing exercise for the times that i got stuck with my other stories. I have a lot of these exercises lying around but this one is starting to turn into a full-fledged story. The only research I did for this story told me how impossible it is to have ever been true, as Saladin is alive in my story yet was already long dead during the time in which this story is set. There are a few characters from the original movie still present in this story, but most of the characters are of my own creation.  
I know this category isn't very large here on fanfiction and since the movie is already several years old I hope that those who do read this story will be kind enough to leave me a review. Let me know what you think of my writing and of the story. I have a few chapters finished at the moment, so let me know if i should upload the others i have finished as well.  
Thank you so much for reading and (hopefully) reviewing.

**

* * *

**

**1. Guests**

As she watched the sun set behind the mountains, the wind blew her long dress around her legs. She saw them long before they reached the steps of her home and, as was expected of her, she returned inside the house before they came near. She withdrew to her rooms and watched through a panelled window as they both came of their horse. One took the reigns of both horses and walked them to the tree near the steps. A servant quickly stepped outside to take the horses from his hands but stopped instantly as he saw what the men were. She had recognised their apparel from far away and though she respected them and others like them, she wondered what they were doing here. She had seen many like them, though they had only ever come when her father was home. The other man walked towards the steps that lead to the house. A guard reached for the sword at his side, circling his fingers around the hilt and it was then that Kalare send out Ilarya to calm the situation. Though Kalare could not hear what Ilarya whispered to the guard, she could see all that happened. Ilarya gestured towards the guard to release his sword but when she stepped forward to greet their visitors the guard stepped forward with her and had replaced his hand on his sword. Kalare smiled at the protectiveness of the guard.

"What is your business here?" Ilarya asked the strangers in a strong and confident voice.

"I bring word from your master," the stranger at the bottom of the steps replied. He walked up the steps without hesitation or fear for the guard, as his own servant tied the horses to the tree before standing behind his master.

"My master does not send word by means of a Saracen," Ilarya challenged the man. Kalare saw disdain cross the man's face, as Ilarya spoke to him as if he were a servant.

"And yet he does so now," the Saracen countered, staying calm and ignoring Ilarya's attitude. "I bring a message for the daughter of Balian, defender of Jerusalem."

"And what message is that?" Ilarya asked.

"That is for her ears and not yours," the Saracen answered.

"And what name shall I announce you by?" Ilarya asked.

"I am Emir, son of Kadir," the Saracen replied.

Ilarya nodded her head and stepped back inside the house. In the other room Kalare could hear her sisters giggle, they, too, had followed the conversation between Ilarya and the Saracen and were amused by her blatant disregard for him. Kalare turned towards the doorway as Ilarya stepped into the room, her eyes were downcast but a smile was obvious in her features.

"My lady, a Saracen by the name of Emir, son of Kadir, has come. He says he brings word from your father," Ilarya spoke softly.

"Let him in, I will be there shortly," Kalare replied. "Oh and Ilarya, you could be slightly more polite to him."

"Yes, my lady," Ilarya answered before she went back to the Saracen. Ilarya had served the family for a few years now and though she was informal with Kalare's sisters, she had always maintained an incredibly formal countenance with Kalare.

Through the window Kalare heard Ilarya speaking to the Saracen again, this time with more respect as she invited him into the house. Kalare quickly inspected her dress before she stepped out of the room to meet with the Saracen. She threw her scarf around her shoulder, covering the bottom half of her long dark hair, as her father had always requested she did when in the company of Saracens. She made her way to the reception room but found it empty, she stepped out again and found Ilarya, who pointed her to her father's study. Kalare shook her head at Ilarya's methods, but she let it rest for now.

As she entered the room she found the Saracen studying her fathers' sword collection while the guard, that had followed the Saracen into the house, watched his every move. Silently Kalare moved to her fathers' desk and stood behind his chair.

"You requested my presence," she stated calmly, calling for the Saracen's attention. He quickly looked up at her.

"Yes, I did," he replied.

"I was told you brought word from my father," Kalare said.

"I do," he answered.

"And what is it that has my father send word to me by means of a Saracen instead of one of his own men?"

"That is what I have come here to tell you."

"Then speak."

But the Saracen didn't say a word, instead he turned his head to the guard and then back to her.

"Leave us," Kalare said to the guard.

"My lady," the guard started to disagree but Kalare interrupted him.

"Leave us now."

"Yes my lady," the guard answered as he bowed out of the room.

"You do not fear me?" the Saracen asked.

"I do not feel the need for it."

"Because?"

"Because he is still right outside and I am skilled with weapons myself and you are too far away from your home to cause any trouble for yourself."

"You are skilled with weapons?" he questioned.

"As the eldest of his three daughters and taking his past into consideration, my father thought it wise to teach me how to defend myself."

"Very wise and very unusual, though the unusual should be expected from Balian," the Saracen spoke softly to himself.

"What message does my father send and why does he send word through you?" Kalare questioned.

"Your father requests your presence at his side," the Saracen answered.

"And," Kalare prompted.

"He sent me because his men no longer are."

At his words Kalare lost her composure slightly and her eyes left the Saracen's face.

"What happened?" Kalare inquired softly.

"Templar Knights attacked them, they were outnumbered ten to one," the Saracen answered. He kept his eyes on Kalare as she stared out the window. "My men and I happened upon the battle however the Templar Knights had done most of their damage by then."

"None survived?" Kalare asked, afraid of the answer.

"Some, like your father, survived and are being taken care of in my fathers' house." Kalare closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she regained her composure.

"Thank you," she said, "for coming to their aid."

"Your father is a great man, we respect him and his ways."

"As we respect yours," Kalare replied. "I'm sorry I forgot your name."

"Emir, son of Kadir."

"Thank you Emir, son of Kadir. I am Kalare." Emir inclined his head respectfully. "I believe you have missed your evening prayers, do you wish to complete them now?"

"I would be grateful for the opportunity," Emir answered.

Kalare nodded her head and left the room and indicated a room to Emir where other Saracen guests had said their prayers.

"Will you join us for dinner?" Kalare asked before Emir entered the room.

"If you wish me to." Kalare smiled kindly as Emir entered the room.

As she reached her own rooms Kalare quickly sank into one of her chairs. Her father and his men were hurt to such an extent that none of them could bring word to her. Had it not been for Emir and his men, chances were that her father had died on the road. She forced herself to remain calm as she realised what she was to do next. She called for Ilarya and had her bring her sisters to her.

They entered her room together, smiling and increasingly curious about their visitors. Slowly and carefully Kalare explained what had happened to her sisters and who their visitors were.

"Father has asked for my presence at his side and as I wish to see him as soon as I can, I will leave at first light tomorrow," Kalare said as her sisters still processed what she had told them.

"You are leaving us?" Sidra, the youngest, asked.

"For a little while yes," Kalare answered.

"But who will look after us?" Sidra asked.

"Well, when I'm gone Serica will have to take over the household," Kalare explained as she looked hard at the middle sister. "It is time you grow up Serica, I have covered for you for long enough now."

"Yes Kalare," Serica answered dimly. "Who are you taking with you?"

"I'll take one of the guards and Ilarya with me. The smaller our group is the faster we can travel," Kalare explained. "Now our guest is joining us for dinner and you will behave properly as if father himself were here."

Both girls nodded submissively and hugged their older sister before they left to prepare for dinner. Sidra was now only ten years old and Serica had recently reached the age of fourteen. And as their mother had died when Sidra was born, Kalare, who was now seventeen, had raised both of the girls.

When the girls had left her side, Kalare set out to prepare for the next day. She had Ilarya and one of the guards prepare their things and made sure the servants would ready three horses for travel by the next morning.

Dinner was fairly awkward. Though her sisters behaved more than they would have when their guest had not attended, their behaviour was still something that caused Kalare to keep her eyes lowered, occasionally giving them a reprimanding stare.

When other Saracens had come her sisters had never been allowed near them, Kalare herself had only been in the presence of Saracens a handful of times. And now that they got their opportunity, Serica and Sidra questioned Emir as best they could. Though they were shy around the stranger, their curiosity was great. They asked him of his homeland and as Kalare was curious herself on this subject she listened intently to his stories.

However, when her sisters asked him why he did not believe in the Christian God Kalare intervened.

"That is quite enough," Kalare said quickly, while giving her sisters a piercing look. "Go on, it is late, go to your chambers."

"But…" Serica started.

"Go," Kalare interrupted. Slowly the two girls rose to their feet and slipped from the room. Kalare lowered her eyes as she took a steadying breath.

"I must apologize for my sisters, their behaviour was not as they were taught," Kalare said softly.

"There is no need for apologies, their behaviour was as it becomes children. Their curiosity will most likely be rivalled by that of my own siblings when we return to my father's home," Emir answered gracefully.

"Thank you," Kalare said and her lips took on a gentle smile. "However, I then must admit that I, too, was curious to your home. My father would have told me many stories but I am afraid story telling is not one of his strong points."

"If it pleases you I will tell you many stories of my home upon the road," Emir laughed.

"I will gladly listen to your stories." Kalare smiled more openly. "We should rest. I had planned to leave at first light if you agree to it."

"A wise plan milady," Emir answered bowing his head to Kalare. And as she rose to her feet to retire for the night, so did he.


	2. Upon the Road

The second chapter of this story.  
Disclaimer: With this story it is not my intention to offent anyone. I have respect for both Christians and Muslims and only have problems with extremists and those who want to force their religion on me. 

I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.  
Let me know what you think in a review, please.

* * *

**2. Upon the Road**

Once Kalare had said farewell to her sisters, the five travellers took to the road. Emir lead the group, followed by Kalare and Ilarya, Kalare's guard and Emir's servant.

"By what road shall we travel?" Kalare asked. She remembered her father telling her about his experience when he first travelled to Jerusalem. He had travelled by Messina, though ever since he had vowed to never travel by ship again. He had preferred to take the longer route over land, than the swifter route over water.

"You're father requested we travel by land, though it is not his request that makes us take that route. There are few sailors who are willing to take women let alone Saracens upon their ship," Emir answered her. "We will go by Italy and Greece before we reach the Byzantine Empire, after which we will reach Salahudin's lands."

Unwilling to shout at Emir while he rode a head of her, Kalare spurred her horse to ride next to his.

"How long will this road take us?" Kalare asked him.

"Two months," Emir answered without looking at her. He was sure she had never travelled so far from her home.

Kalare did not reply to this. She had never questioned her father before, but spending two months on the road with two strangers, one guard and one lady was not only unheard of, it would be seen as a scandal. Kalare slowed her horse to a standstill and thoughtfully stared at the sky above. The others halted as well.

"Is there a problem milady?" Ilarya asked softly.

Kalare did not reply.

Emir rode back to Kalare's side and spoke, "The road is long, we must not halt."

"That is the problem, the road is too long," Kalare said determent.

"There is no other road," Emir replied.

"Yes there is. We must travel by Messina."

"Your father…" Emir started.

"My father fears for my safety and would thereby send us over land. However, I fear for his health and I say we travel by sea."

"No captain will take us aboard," Emir tried to reason with her. But her mother's strong will resided just as strong in Kalare.

"They will beg us to board their ships," Kalare held vast. Emir looked at her questionably. "You did not think I left my home without means, did you?"

"You brought gold?"

"Gold and a name. The Templar Knights and the Pope may not have approved of my father's actions or my mother's choice, but there are many in Messina who were granted save passage because of my father. They owe my family."

"You are certain?" Emir questioned.

Kalare nodded. "How long to Messina?"

"Two weeks."

"And how many by sea?"

"Another two."

Though a month was still long, this had cut their time in half. It was hard to find proper places to rest and so, as Kalare wished to travel more quickly and spend less time looking for resting places, they were at times forced to set up camp, sleeping upon the road. Kalare found it uncomfortable at best, however she kept silent on the subject. Unlike Ilarya, who took every opportunity she could to complain about their sleeping arrangements.

When they were only two days from Messina Emir's guard lashed out at Ilarya. Throughout their journey they had come to ride in a set order. Emir and Kalare upfront, as he told her stories of his homeland and she told him of her life, being raised by the defender of Jerusalem. They were followed by Kalare's guard, who watched closely for his mistress' safety as well as her honour. He in turn was followed by Ilarya and Emir's servant behind her. As he was closest to her and was unable to guide his horse passed hers, Emir's servant was forced to listen to all her complaints and insults. It happened when they were again setting up camp upon the road. Though she pretended to mumble mostly to herself, everyone clearly heard Ilarya's complaints.

"Another night with no sleep, and only because we must travel with these savages, these devil worshippers. My lady is too trusting, so naive, she will get us all killed," Ilarya mumbled. Everyone ignored her until she raised her voice just a little too loud while again cursing the Saracens. Though Kalare had her back towards Ilarya, she saw the quick strides Emir's servant took towards the girl. She assumed he would give the girl a piercing stare like he had done on other occasions. However, instead she heard Ilarya shriek. Kalare spun around and found Ilarya lying on the forest floor, one hand clamped over her cheek. Though she cared little for the girl, Kalare pulled her sword from its sheath and stepped towards the servant.

"Touch her again and I will cut off your hands," she spoke calmly, though her voice was far more threatening than anyone had ever heard her speak before. "And you," she said as she turned to Ilarya, who remained on the floor, "hold your tongue or I will let him cut it out."

Ilarya was clearly shocked at her mistress' words and the threat of losing her tongue was sufficient for her to stop speaking completely, only speaking again when she was spoken to.

As Emir had expected, it was not as easy to find a ship and captain willing to carry them across the Mediterranean as Kalare had hoped it to be. At first sight most captains were unwilling to even speak to a woman and refused to acknowledge the Saracen at her side. At last Kalare found herself forced to send her guard ahead of herself, announcing her name and family to the captain and asking for admission to board for a meeting.

With Ilarya by her side and her guard behind her Kalare stood before one of the few captains who had indicated he was willing to speak to her. Emir and his servant had remained behind in the city.

"Captain," Kalare greeted as she entered his chambers. He sat behind a large desk and gestured for her to sit before him.

"How is it that I can help the daughter of the man who saved my entire family from certain death?" the captain asked.

"I'm afraid it is an urgent and fearful mission that I am to complete. I must travel to the holy land, for my father has fallen victim to mercenaries upon the road and has asked for me to come to his side," Kalare explained. "As you can understand it is my intend to travel there as swiftly as possible, which causes me to be here in search of a vessel and captain willing to carry me and my party across the seas."

"There must be more to this story as I have heard that you have had some trouble finding such a vessel and such a captain," the captain observed.

"Indeed there is, captain. However it is a delicate matter which must be kept for trusted ears only."

"Your tale is quite captivating and I promise you that your words are safe between these walls, I shall not repeat a single one of your words without your permission."

"I thank you for your promise for it is one I must keep you to. The mercenaries that attacked my father and his men where Templar Knights. If not for a young Saracen and his men, my father would have surely died at the Templar's hands."

"I believe we have touched upon the subject which has kept many a captain from carrying you and your party across the seas," the captain remarked.

"Indeed sir, as you can imagine there are many here who agree with the Templar Knights. And as it stands, my father's men were in no state to inform me of what occurred upon the road as they, too, were injured severely. His rescuers carried my father and his men to their masters' home. And with his limited options my father asked for this lord's son to inform me of all that occurred."

"Do I understand you correctly when I interpret your words to mean that you are travelling with a Saracen?" the captain questioned.

"Two, sir," Kalare confirmed.

"And you wish to have them accompany you on your voyage across the seas?"

"Indeed, sir."

"This is a difficult matter indeed."

"I understand, sir, and we are willing to pay you royally if you would agree to take all of us across the seas."

"Royally you say?"

"Quite sir," Kalare responded, though the captain looked at her questionably. "As you can imagine, captain, I am unaccustomed to speak of such things. However, I believe that the gold I have brought with me should be an ample amount to pay for crossing of the seas."

"Yes, I understand your position of course. However, my men may be less complacent. I must wonder how much it is that you are offering for this voyage," the captain asked, clearly fearful of Kalare's seeming lack of knowledge.

"As I said before I am unaccustomed to such a topic and as I do not carry it upon my person I cannot tell you the amount," Kalare explained calmly. In truth she knew exactly how much gold she had brought with her and was well aware of the amount a captain could ask for such an endeavour. "Why do you not tell me your price and I will send you word whether or not I have brought enough for the voyage?"

"You do not carry your gold upon your person?" the captain asked shocked, completely ignoring Kalare's offer.

"No, though I cannot think of a safer place than were it resides now."

"And that is?"

"Somewhere no man from this continent will ever think to look for it," Kalare answered quickly. "Your price, captain?"

Her quick dismissal of his inquiries were enough to draw the captain back to the topic at hand and no more than ten minutes later they disembarked the ship with the captains' word that if they were to agree to his price, he would indeed carry them all across the seas.

According to the captain, they were extremely lucky with the weather conditions on their voyage to the holy land, which they reached with little trouble once they had boarded the ship. Everyone on board kept mostly to themselves and Kalare's party was ignored at most times as the other passengers could barely contain their disgust for having both women and Saracen's aboard.

Before they set foot in Ashqelon both Kalare and Ilarya covered their hair, it was a tradition Kalare knew her father would want respected. As they remounted their horses, their formation changed from what it was back on the European continent. Emir's servant rode ahead, followed by Emir and Kalare, and Ilarya and Kalare's guard.

"How much further from here?" Kalare asked. They had been on the road for a little over a month, as it had taken a few days to find a ship in Messina.

"From here it is only a day's ride to my father's land," Emir answered. It was obvious he was glad to be once again on familiar land. Both he and his servant now paced their horses to go faster than they had on the road to Messina. As they rode on Kalare wondered if this was what so many men had died for, for all she had seen of the Holy Land so far consisted of Ashqelon and sand.

After several hours a building grew upon the horizon, and Kalare watched in amazement as it grew larger than any home she had seen before. Though the building was not as high as some she had seen before, the sheer expanse of it amazed her. As they drew closer Kalare slowed her horse while she took in the architecture and the symbols, some of which she recognised as her mother had brought some Persian items into their household. She had once told Kalare, they had reminded her of her own time in the Holy Land.

"There is no need to fear what lies there," Emir called her out of her memory.

"It is not that," Kalare replied. "I was just observing it as you observed my home from upon the hill."

"I was not aware you had seen us."

"I saw you long before you saw the house, as I am sure our arrival shall be no surprise here," Kalare said before she once again spurred her horse forwards.


	3. A Guest In Kadir's Home

Please review

**

* * *

**

**3. A guest in Kadir's home**

The moment they almost reached Emir's home, a door opened up to a courtyard. Emir's servant halted at the door and waited for Emir and Kalare to pass through the door before he did so himself. In the courtyard men were waiting to take care of the horses. As she dismounted Kalare noticed one of the men passing a message to Emir. The moment he had read the missive he turned to her, his face was set and showed nothing, thus she returned his gaze with a silent question. He petted his horse one last time, as it had carried him far and long, before he stepped towards Kalare.

"I am afraid there are things that must be seen to before you go to your father's side," he spoke softly.

"Things?" Kalare questioned.

"My own father requests our immediate presence," Emir explained.

"Oh," Kalare breathed softly, before she inspected her dress. It was quite filthy from days of travel. "How immediate?"

"Now, immediate. Do not worry, he is aware of our travels and shall not care for the state of your dress, or mine," Emir assured her as they walked through the halls of his home.

A servant rushed into the luxurious reception room and quietly asked for his masters' attention.

"Your son has returned, my lord," the servant said softly to avoid being overheard by his masters' guest.

"Ah, at last and yet far quicker than expected," Kadir spoke. His honoured guest looked at him quizzically. "My king," Kadir started to explain, "my son has returned from a quest to the Christian continent."

"That is an impressive quest indeed. I shall leave you to tend to your son," Saladin replied.

"I beg your pardon, my king, for I believe you shall be interested in whom he has brought with him from the continent," Kadir continued. "For my son was send to the continent at the request from one of the other guests in my house. One who you have had battled against many years ago."

"Do not speak in riddles, lord Kadir," Saladin interrupted.

"The one who once defended the people of Jerusalem, Balian, has been recovering from a Templar raid in this very house. And it is his eldest daughter that my son, Emir, was send to bring to her father's side," Kadir explained.

"An interesting guest indeed," Saladin mused. "Who of course I would meet, however as they have come this very moment from the continent I am sure there is a better time for such a meeting then at this moment."

"Of course, my King," Kadir replied.

Saladin made his way from the room only a little too late, for at the exact moment he reached the door, so did Emir and Kalare.

At the unexpected sight of his king, Emir bowed deep, "My King." As Kalare heard Emir's words, she too bowed and as Emir stood up again, she kept her eyes lowered.

"Nephew," Saladin greeted Emir. "How good to see you so well upon your return from the continent, I look forward to the recounts of your journey. However, I believe that the honour of greeting your return is one that your father is highly anticipating. I shall leave you to his care."

"Of course, my King," Emir said, echoing his father's earlier words.

With swift steps Saladin left Kadir's chambers, avoiding the chance encounter with Balian's daughter.

"Ah, my son returns and so soon," Kadir's voice sounded through the room, claiming the attention of both Emir and Kalare. Hastily Emir shook off this short meeting with his king and uncle and stepped towards his father.

"Father," Emir spoke as he bowed to his father. Kalare slowly followed behind Emir.

"Stand, my son, and introduce our guest," Kadir said generously.

"Of course father," Emir replied. He gestured to Kalare as he spoke next. "This is Kalare, eldest daughter to Lord Balian."

"My lord," Kalare spoke as she bowed before Kadir.

"Rise, my child, and feel welcome here," Kadir beckoned.

"Thank you, my lord."

"No, dear Kalare, thank you, for it seems that you have returned my son to me earlier than expected."

"You are most welcome, my lord. However, I must thank you in return for your hospitality and kindness towards both my father and myself," Kalare answered.

"I believe we could send pleasantries back and forth for quite some time, however let us agree to both be grateful to the other and speak of it no more," Kadir replied.

"As you wish, my lord," Kalare answered with another bow.

"Now tell me," Kadir started as he motioned for both Kalare and Emir to take a seat. "How is it that you have returned a full month before schedule?"

"I am afraid, father, that I was forced to go against Lord Balian's wishes for our travel route," Emir explained.

"By what force, my son?" Kadir asked. Emir directed his eyes towards Kalare, who, in turn, diverted her eyes away from all those present. Kadir chuckled at their behaviour. "Indeed, son, there is no force greater than a woman with a strong will."

"I must fully agree with you, father," Emir smiled lightly. Kalare kept her eyes averted, however a small smile played across her lips.

"I assume then that you travelled across the Mediterranean," Kadir continued, asking Emir to speak more of their travels.

"We did father," Emir answered. "Though it would have most likely been impossible if Kalare had not convinced a captain to take us all aboard. Reminding the man of the debt he had with her father, like so many others, for reaching terms with our king and saving so many lives."

"Ah yes, your father," Kadir replied as if he was only now again remembering the man who lay healing in his own house. "His name and past actions bring him both pain and joy."

Though Kalare had kept her gaze respectfully to the floor, at the mention of her father's pains her eyes quickly focused on Kadir's. "Does he remain in pain?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"My physicians tell me his recovery is not completed yet and shall take several more months," Kadir answered her question without reprimand. "As of yet he has been incapable to take a seat at my table and in his absence I would be delighted if you would take his place there."

Kalare knew not how to respond to such an invitation. She had never heard of such a thing, the daughter of a guest to eat at the table of a lord. And so, with no certain idea of proprieties' rules in such an occasion, she simple nodded her head at his request and returned her gaze to the floor.

"Your father speaks very highly of you, young Kalare. I am sure you will do him proud," Kadir continued.

"I am sure my father has recommended me too highly, my lord," Kalare replied, before she quickly glanced at Emir.

It was this simple glance that reminded Emir of why she had come here with him and what it was she was now being kept from by his own father.

"Father," Emir started drawing the attention of his father back to himself, "perhaps we should now allow Kalare to make her own assessment of her father's condition, before she must prepare to dine with us."

"Ah yes, after all you did not come all this way to speak to an old man like myself. I am sure my son can guide you to your father's side while I wait patiently to hear more of your travels at dinner," Kadir instantly replied.

"Of course father," Emir answered, before rising from his seat and nodding his head.

Kalare followed his lead, also rising is she spoke, "Thank you, my lord," before she bowed to Kadir and she walked behind Emir out of his father's chambers.

They were silent for some time while they walked slowly to the chamber Balian occupied during his recovery. But the silence was straining for Kalare. And thus, as she decided that there was something she needed to know before seeing her father, she stopped walking completely. It took Emir several more steps to realise she was no longer following behind him. He turned quickly, spinning on his heel, to find her staring at him while her eyes blazed with something that he could not identify. If one of his sisters has looked at him with such eyes, he would have expected them to strike him swiftly. But he did not know enough about the young woman staring at him now, to even attempt a guess at her actions.

"Is something wrong, my lady?" he asked as he walked back towards her.

"Of all the stories you told of your homeland and your childhood, you never once mentioned that you are nephew to the Sultan, my lord. Why?" Kalare asked, her voice as calm as it had been when she had wielded her sword upon the road.

"I did not see how it would matter, after all I am one of many, many, nephews to my king," Emir replied slowly as he recognised her tone.

"It matters to me," Kalare replied before she briskly walked past him.

"Why? You treated me with as much respect as I could have asked for, you treated me with more respect than any other we met on our travels," he countered, following after her quickly.

"Clearly not enough, if I had known," she answered softly to herself.

"I hold nothing against you, my lady. You have been honourable and respectful in all your doings," Emir answered her murmurs.

They walked in silence again, while Kalare went over all her inappropriate actions towards Emir and silently berated herself for each and every one of them. She had ridden next to him, looked straight into his eyes, talked to him as if he was of her own rank, and threatened his servant. The list went on and on within her mind.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Emir asked, interrupting her thoughts. She was instantly aware of the disrespect she was showing at the very minute even though she had just been berating herself, she had continued her behaviour. And she was angry. He had consciously kept information from her; he had let her treat him as if he was her equal. So now, she felt within her rights when she ignored his question and kept on walking ahead of him.

"All right, keep on walking then," Emir allowed, silently following her. For several minutes she walked on, clueless to her direction, yet taking the correct route to her father's chambers. As she turned a corner when she should have kept going straight, Emir stopped following her.

"That is not the way to your father," he called after her. She did not heed his warning, instead she kept on walking, and going faster with every step she took. Emir rolled his eyes begrudgingly before he followed after her again, taking a quick sprint to catch up to her. She didn't stop when he reached her, her eyes trained upon the end of the hallway where light streamed in through a window.

"Kalare, stop running," Emir spoke as he closed in on her. She ignored him again. Reaching the end of the hall which he knew would not lead her outside as she seemed to hope it would, Emir did what he had thus far refrained from doing. He reached out to her and took hold of her elbow. "Stop running," he said as calmly as she had spoken before. His voice carried through the hallway while Kalare tried to pry her arm from his grasp.

"Let go of me," she spoke vehemently as her efforts proved unsuccessful. "You do not have the right to touch me."

"Stop running," he repeated in a softer voice now. "This way does not lead to your father or to a door outside. Let me escort you to your father," Emir spoke, not yet releasing her from his grip.

"I can't breathe," Kalare replied.

In a matter of minutes her entire disposition had changed. No longer was she the strong, oldest daughter of Balian; a woman not afraid of any man, a woman confident in her own skill. She had become what she truly was. A young girl, left to fend for herself and her siblings for too long and now thrown into a world far away from her own where she knew not what to fear and what to embrace.

"You must calm yourself before I bring you to your father. He will have my head if he thinks I did you any harm," Emir spoke softly. Once she had reached an arm towards the wall to steady herself, he released her elbow from his grip. "I am sorry I held you without permission, my lady."

She nodded in acceptance of his words while she attempted to slow her breathing. As she forced herself to calm down, she was hit with the intensity of her behaviour and how much disrespect she had shown towards him.

She swallowed through the last of her panic, focusing her eyes on the floor near his feet, not even daring to look at any part of him. "I apologize for my behaviour, my lord," she said softly while she bowed further towards the ground.

"Don't, my lady. I shall not keep it against you. If at all your reaction was only unexpected as I had expected it sooner. You have been strong and brave while you have been dragged from your home, travelled with a stranger. You have now seen more of the world than most women ever will. I doubt you have slept one single restful night since I first entered your life. You are exhausted and afraid. And nothing less is expected from you," Emir spoke hoping that she would again look at him as she had upon the road. The strange freedom she had exalted towards him then was what had allowed him to be so open with her himself. "Are you well again, my lady?"

"I am better, my lord," she answered still straining her eyes to the floor. Emir dared not sigh for her behaviour, fearing she would retreat even more into herself.

"Shall we then resume our way to your father?" he asked.

She nodded her agreement. In silence and with Emir almost constantly looking over his shoulder to see if she was still following him, they made their way to Balian's chambers.


	4. Reunion

**Eventhough this story hasn't had a lot of response I still love it and will continue to write for it when inspiration strikes. I have several more chapters planned, they just need writing. I think more reviews/faves/alerts would totally help strike inspiration more often but i have decided to write this story for myself and publish it here so others can enjoy it as well, even if updates are sporadic.  
Please enjoy this fourth installment.**

**

* * *

**

**4. Reunion**

Unlike the houses on the European continent the only doors in this great structure let outside. Inside there were archways, at times hidden by large pieces of thin cloth, allowing the little wind that blew around the place to reach every inner chamber. Kalare left Emir behind her in the hallway, stepping past the draped fabric that covered the entrance to her father's chambers. A nurse instantly met her and guided her through silent gestures to her father. He lay in a bed, staring at the ceiling He looked restless, bored and broken. He looked older than she remembered then again it had been two years since she had last seen him. She dismissed the woman at her side and kneeled beside her father. Once there she at last removed the scarf which covered her hair. It was only at this action that her father turned his eyes from the ceiling to her. She feared he would not recognise her. She slowly raised her hand and placed it over his, "Father," she breathed softly. She kept her eyes directed to the bed he lay on instead of on him until he pulled his hand from underneath hers and guided her chin up so she would be forced to look at him.

"Daughter?" he wondered softly, moving his hand from her chin to her cheek. As soon as her eyes reached his both her hands latched on to his as tears slipped from her eyes silently. He let her cry without interruption, instead observing the girl who had been but a child when he saw her last and now resembled her mother so strongly he had been unsure of her being. Slowly Kalare's tears dried as she found strength at the sight of her father.

"Fear no more Kalare," Balian spoke, "you are safe now."

Kalare nodded in reply, continuing the strong hold she held on his arm and finally allowing herself to look over her father's bruised body.

Balian noticed her wandering gaze and spoke to her once more, "I am healing well, daughter."

"Then why did you want me here father?" Kalare questioned.

"When I send for you, four months ago, I was not yet healing," Balian explained and though he would have continued speaking his daughter's behaviour halted him. At her father's mention of his time spend recovering Kalare instantly realised the days in bed had blended together for him and he had not yet noticed that she had come to him sooner than predicted. She had gone against his orders and now no longer felt she could look upon him. Her shift in posture alarmed her father. "What is it Kalare?" he asked.

"Three months," she whispered, pulling her hands from his and placing them in her lap before focusing her gaze on them. "It's been three months since Prince Emir left to find me."

"That is impossible, no one can ride that fast," Balian contradicted. "Unless you–" he trailed off.

"Went against your orders and took to the sea," Kalare finished his sentence. She instantly tried to explain her actions. "Father, I could not travel for two months with strangers, it's unheard of, it goes against every rule of propriety. What were you thinking asking me to do that?" During her explanation a part of her mother's personality, her defiance and stubbornness, shone through Kalare, even her eyes blazed with the same intensity.

"I suppose I was barely thinking clearly, after all I was severely wounded," Balian replied calmly, smiling brightly as he remembered his wife. "You are so much like your mother. Except in your need for propriety, that you inherited from me even if I no longer strife towards perfection myself."

"I do not seek perfection," Kalare offered slightly offended.

"No, you strife to do what is right. Which is why I knew I could send for you by means of young prince Emir," Balian explained. "I knew you would treat him with as much respect as he deserves and that you would be able to see that his words were truly sent by me."

"He is not so young," Kalare countered, letting herself fall into the easy banter she used to have with her father when he was home. "And I would have treated him with the respect he deserves if I knew who he was."

"What do you mean Kalare?"

"He only introduced himself as son of Kadir. He neglected to mention through our entire travels that he was nephew to the sultan. I doubt I would know now if we had not come across the sultan himself right here in this house," Kalare explained again feeling the disrespect she had shown Emir and the anger towards him for keeping his identity a secret.

"I doubt he will hold your behaviour against you if it was his own choice to withhold information from you," Balian said, echoing Emir's earlier words.

"That is what he claims, but father how could he not? I treated him as my equal, rode next to him, spoke openly with him."

"You do not believe yourself his equal then?" Balian asked.

"Of course not," Kalare exclaimed in disbelieve.

"You should remember your own place in this world Kalare. I know you have been hidden away for a long time but you are the daughter of the woman who was once queen where Emir's uncle is now sultan."

"Mother was not queen when I was born."

"But she was when Emir was born."

Balian's words caused Kalare to stop. She had never truly seen her mother as a queen, after all she was her mother. Yes, she had walked more gracefully, had known more about the world of men and had a stronger character than any other woman Kalare had ever met but she was her mother. In her childhood mind Kalare had never connected her mother's knowledge and inner strength with the makings of a queen.

"You said the sultan is here," Balian said, intruding upon his daughter's ponderings after some time. Kalare nodded, too far away in her thoughts to give him a proper reply.

"And you met him," Balian continued.

"No," Kalare replied, clearing her mind from her musings. Her father gave her a questioning look, silently asking her to elaborate. "There was no formal introduction, no introduction to speak of at all. The sultan greeted his nephew as he left lord Kadir's chambers at the same time we entered them. He is not aware of who I am."

"I doubt that very much. Lord Kadir will have informed him of the presence of us both. Though propriety would not let you be introduced to the sultan before he has seen me, we are in a less than normal situation and the sultan will feel obliged to meet you as he knew both your uncle and your mother," Balian replied, giving sound to his thoughts.

"I suppose I shall be introduced to him at lord Kadir's table tonight," Kalare said, interrupting her father's thoughts. Instantly his eyes sought hers. "Lord Kadir invited me to sit at his table tonight, I dared not refuse him."

Balian nodded his head slowly. There was no question about it in his mind. His daughter would be introduced to the sultan and he would not be there to stand beside her. He was glad it would be his oldest daughter, for the others would make fools out of themselves. Kalare had known her mother and had made her mother's behaviour and movements her own. And yet he wished he had been able to protect her, keep her from knowing what went on in the world. He knew, clearly, that she knew far too much of this world. He doubted not that she had read every book in his library and had kept training with his swords even when he was gone. She was nothing like the protected and sheltered young lady she was supposed to be.

"I wish I could be by your side when you go to lord Kadir's table, Kalare. You are not prepared for such a meeting and there is not enough time to prepare you now," Balian told his daughter.

"Prepared or not, I must attend, must I not?"

"Yes, you must," Balian mused. He sighed as he thought of the few instructions he could give to his daughter as a final and small preparation. "Remember your mother and her ways, be strong but respectful. Do not speak unless spoken to. Remember who you are and who surround you at that table."

"Of course father," Kalare replied. Kalare was aware of society's rules, at least the rules of the society she has grown up in. She had heard rumours of the society she found herself in now, but those rumours had come from prejudiced women at the market, women who looked at her with as much disdain as they held for the house she was now in. Kalare decided then that she would form her own opinion; she would observe everything around her and adjust her own behaviour appropriately. And so far, her interactions with Emir and his father lead her to hold him and his family in high respect.

It wasn't long after her father's instruction that Kalare left his chamber behind to finally wash the travelling dirt from her body. Though before she even left the room she realised that she had no idea where to go from there. As she side-stepped the curtain covering the entrance of the room Kalare found herself, again, in front of the nurse she had dismissed from her father's care earlier. Kalare glanced both ways of the corridor before her eyes met with the nurse's, the woman smiled but remained silent. With a single wave she beckoned Kalare to follow her and with no other options before her that is what Kalare did. The woman guided her through corridor after corridor for so long that Kalare never expected her to stop. She felt as if they had crossed the entire building from one side to another when the woman finally and abruptly halted her movements. Standing before another curtain the woman gestured to Kalare to enter the room behind it. Hesitantly Kalare smiled at the woman, who had, in her silence, made Kalare feel completely save and at ease. Though the woman's eyes were turned towards the ground, she, too, smiled before she gestured again for Kalare to enter the room. Taking a steadying breath Kalare moved the curtain aside and stepped through the opening. The room she found herself in now was richer in almost every sense of the word than the room her father lay in on the other side of the Kadir's house. Where Balian's room was plain, bare and clean, this room was filled with colour, beautifully carved wooden furniture and intricate panels that covered the windows and doors that lead outside. Also there in the room were four girls, two appeared to be of Kalare's age, while the others were much younger.

"Good, you are here," one of the elder girls said as she saw Kalare standing at the entrance of the room. "Emir was right, you look quite a mess."

Kalare looked at the girl questioningly, this girl spoke of her as if they had known each other for some time and yet Kalare was absolutely sure that they had never met. The girl answered Kalare's look with an expecting one of her own.

"I'm sorry," Kalare spoke softly. "Who are you?"

"My brother said you two had spoken openly on the road, did he not mention us in his conversations?" the girl answered with her own question.

"You are Emir's sister?" the girl nodded. "He did speak of you, often even. I just hadn't expected for you to be here," Kalare answered.

"He did not, then, tell you he had asked us to help you prepare for tonight?" The girl's eyes dwindled to the floor before she continued. "We are sorry to have come into your room without permission, we shall leave if you so wish."

"Oh no, please do not leave. I truly could use your help for I have no idea what to expect. And as for your brother, I assume he asked for your assistance after he left me at my father's chambers," Kalare replied quickly, finding quick comfort in the female company. All four girls smiled in answer.

"Come, you must wash and we have prepared a bath for you," the elder girl said smiling.

"Yes, I must truly wash. I must look terrible to you," Kalare answered, again aware of the state of herself. "But, would you mind. Your brother did tell me about all of you and your brothers, too, but I must say I cannot yet place a face with a name."

"Ah, of course", the girl answered. "I am Amina, Emir's eldest sister. This are Fadila, Hasna and Nafeeza," Amina said as she gestured to each girl.

"Thank you, it is very nice to finally meet you all," Kalare answered.


	5. Dining in the Company of Men

Yes, it has been insanely long since I uploaded a chapter for this story (or any other). Sorry.

* * *

**5. Dining in the Company of Men**

Though her visit to him had been short, Balian quickly felt the absence of his daughter after she left his room. She had brightened it with her smile and her laughter while it was now once again grim and silent. Though the nurse returned quickly, her ever presence and care did nothing for the room and its occupant. Yet, not a half hour past before the silence was again disrupted. A servant entered the room and with a single nod the nurse disappeared from the room. The servant stepped into a corner of the room, almost blending in with the walls, before another man entered the room. He was tall and was long past his youth. His beard was greying yet his eyes were still strong with the will of life. The man sat silently in a chair besides Balian's bed until the servant left the room.

"Lord Balian, I am sorry to find you in such a state of harm," the man spoke calmly.

"Good King, I am sorry to greet you in such a state, even our first meeting found me in better condition then I am today," Balian answered. "And yet I am sure I will heal quickly now."

Saladin smiled as he, too, remembered their first meeting, the day they came to terms on the surrender of Jerusalem. "Many years and fewer meetings have come to pass since that day, my old friend."

"Indeed they have and yet we continue to meet as our lives continue to cross. I will assume that your brother-in-law has told you of my reasons for being here and that you have your own reasons for being here at which I will not pry," Balian replied.

"My reasons for being here are no secret. However, I will not place my own burdens upon your shoulders while you are recovering from your injuries."

"I thank you for your kindness, good king."

The men turned silent as one stared out the window and the other continued to scrutinise the ceiling.

Several minutes passed before either man made a sound. Balian closed his eyes before he focussed back towards his visitor. "It has come to my attention that you will be introduced to my daughter this evening," he stated, "that you have already seen her today."

"She resembles her mother greatly," Saladin replied.

"In more than her looks I fear," Balian countered, smiling. "Though I do not wish my daughter at his table this evening, my daughter and I are both unable to deny Lord Kadir anything at the moment." Balian waited for Saladin to speak but as he remained silent, Balian continued. "My daughter is unaccustomed to dining in the company of men, as she should be. Therefore, I will ask that you shall not judge her."

Saladin nodded his head in agreement. "I am afraid Lord Kadir enjoys placing people in situations they are unaccustomed to. However, if your daughter's character resembles her mother's, as you say it does, I believe that she will be exactly as she should be."

Kalare moved around carefully in her new clothes. Emir's sisters had dressed her in a similar style to their own and though the clothes were unfamiliar to her, they were comfortable. As she stood before a mirror Kalare wondered if her mother had dressed in this style when she had lived in Jerusalem.

"Do you know how many will attend your fathers table this evening?" Kalare asked.

"I fear it differs every evening, not that me or my sisters have ever attended," Amina answered.

"I am sure that you, like me and my sisters, have watched occasions such as these at every opportunity. Don't worry I shall tell no one," Kalare replied. The girl nodded as she smiled.

"As long as you won't tell," the girl winked, "all I have ever observed were boring conversations on politics. Though, I must also confess that I have never had the opportunity to observe while the sultan attended. I fear all I can tell you is to trust my brother."

"Then I hope he will remain as trustworthy as he was on the road". The girls smiled at each other one last time before Kalare stepped out of the room.

Amina had given her instructions in order to find her way around. When Kalare thought she was at last nearing the dining hall she found Emir waiting in a corridor. She halted her movements as soon as she saw him. It was that exact moment that he looked up into her eyes. Their eyes wandered over each other as they were both once again properly clean for the first time in over a month.

"Are you alright?" Emir asked as he noticed that Kalare's face was even paler than it had been a few hours ago.

Kalare gave him a soft smile before she answered. "I am, thank you. Your sisters took care of me. They are just as you described."

"Overwhelming and aggressive?" Emir asked smiling, as he stepped closer.

"Respectful and sweet. Oh and if you are ever wondering, they speak as highly of you as you do of them."

"Somehow I wonder if that is a good thing."

"Now that is not a very nice thing to say about your own sisters."

"I see they have found an advocate in you."

"They have taken me in as one of their own, they have been kind and generous towards me," Kalare explained. "They have earned my respect and if I am given the opportunity to speak in their defence I will do so."

Emir wondered at Kalare's behaviour. While she seemed paler and perhaps ill, her words reminded him of their easy speech upon the road. He wondered but he did not question, for he preferred her conversation to her silence.

"I am glad to hear they treated you well, perhaps they have learned how to behave properly after all," Emir replied.

"They do appear to share your disregard for proper introductions. I was quite surprised to find three young women waiting for me as I entered the chambers I was given," Kalare answered, while she attempted to keep her face serious, she could not stop a small smile from forming on her lips.

"You appear to have forgiven me for not mentioning my station throughout our travels," Emir countered as he noticed Kalare's smile.

"It would be more accurate to say that I have been instructed to keep my own station in this world in mind. While it was of no importance in France, it apparently still carries some weight in these parts of the world," Kalare explained.

"It does indeed, my lady. Will you, then, allow me to escort you to the dining hall?" Emir asked, knowing full well the station Kalare would have had in life if history had favoured the Christians in the battle for Jerusalem instead of the Muslims.

"I would be honoured to be escorted by you, my lord," Kalare answered, as she placed her hand a top his.

They were indeed very near the dining hall and soon entered the room where they found several men waiting for their arrival.

"Ah, here they are. Gone are the travel clothes and before us we see a prince and a princess," Lord Kadir announced, as Emir and Kalare bowed before the table.

Emir rose slowly from his bow, ignoring his father's loud welcome, he addressed all the men at the table. "My king, father and my lords, may I introduce Lady Kalare, eldest daughter of Balian, defender of Jerusalem."

At Emir's introduction, Kalare also rose from her bow to find herself the object on which all eyes rested. "Sultan, my lords," she greeted as she lowered her eyes from the men watching her to a spot below their eye line.

"Dear Lady Kalare, allow me to welcome you again to my home and now to my table," Kadir spoke more calmly now, as he stood from his seat at the table to guide Kalare around it to a chair. "Let me introduce you to my other guests. My most honourable guest Saladin, Sultan of these great lands," Kadir indicated the man Kalare had already seen earlier that day. She swiftly flashed her eyes to the man's face to indicate she was listening to Kadir's introductions. She continued this as Kadir introduced the other men at the table.

Several of the men travelled with the Sultan, there was Lord Nasir, Lord Imad, Lord Hafiz and Lord Yasar. The other two men at the table were younger and proved to be Kadir's other elder sons, Tamir and Basim.

Sitting at the table, Kalare found herself between Emir and Lord Imad. Conversation flowed around her, as she kept her eyes on the centre of the table and tried to follow one conversation while shutting out others. Meanwhile the servants filled their cups with water and placed food before them on the table.

"Emir, you must tell us more of your journey to the European continent," Kadir demanded from his son.

"If you wish, father. Though, I must warn you that I am no great story teller," Emir replied. At his words, Kalare's eyes quickly left the table to look at Emir.

Though she swiftly returned her eyes to the tabletop, Kalare's surprise at Emir's words was noticed all around the table and instantly questioned. "You disagree, my lady?" Lord Imad asked, drawing her attention away from the table.

As she took a steadying breath, Kalare remembered her father's lesson from when she was younger; to be without fear, brave and upright. Deciding, then, to do more than sit and eat, she gave voice to her thoughts. "I fear I must disagree with Lord Emir, my lord," Kalare replied.

"How so, my lady?"

"Lord Emir has proven his worth as a story teller to me, as he was kind enough to entertain me throughout our travels over the past month," Kalare explained. "Instead of riding in silence Lord Emir told me stories of his younger siblings, of his own childhood adventures and he has told me more about these lands than my father ever did. Then again, my father is by no means a story teller, let alone a great one."

"You appear to be a fond story teller yourself, my lady," Lord Nasir said as Kalare fell quiet. "Perhaps we should ask you to tell us of your travels from the continent."

"I do not believe that you should, my lord. For I only know of one leg of Lord Emir's journey. He has not told me of his journey to my home and I am as curious as Lord Kadir to hear the story," Kalare replied hastily, hoping to turn the attention of the table back to Emir.

"Well then, my son. Our honoured guest has placed her honour in your hands, it is up to you to not prove her words false," Lord Kadir stepped in, enthusiastically turning the conversation back towards his son.

"The honour of a lady is a heavy burden. I shall do whatever I can to do the lady proud," Emir replied, before turning to Kalare. "Though, if the lady would be so kind as to assist in telling the story of the time we journeyed together, I would be ever so grateful."

Smiling, Kalare nodded her head in assent to Emir's request.

It was only now, while she listened to his tales, that Kalare realised how much worse Emir had been treated upon the road of the Continent when he had ridden without her. And she saw how, in comparison, her treatment of him must have appeared appropriate, though in her eyes it remained far from appropriate.

Some of Emir's tales where full of wonder for the others at the table, as the lands he had travelled through were so much greener than some of them could imagine. Other tales were more shocking to Kalare than those around her. She learned that when Emir had first set out to find her, he had been escorted by three men. Two had lost their lives on the road, during a fight with Christians. As Emir described how he had lost his men, Kalare turned her eyes back towards the tabletop while she felt the blood leave her face

"Perhaps, Lord Emir, we should not speak of death at this table," Lord Nasir interrupted, his eyes focussed on Kalare. "We are, after all, in the company of a lady."

As she quickly realised that the change in her demeanour had been noticed, Kalare again lifted her eyes from the table to the faces of those around her.

"I do not mind, Lord Nasir. I am only saddened that Lord Emir was treated so unjustly on the road," Kalare said in an attempt to turn the conversation back towards Emir. Though she could not help herself from sharing some of her thoughts on the subject. "However, I would not call the men who attacked you, Lord Emir, Christians, even if they call themselves thusly. I do not believe Christ would have acted in a similar manner. I do not believe it is God's will for men to take each other's lives." Though she felt the eyes of every man in the room on her, Kalare let her own eyes drift and saw, from the corner of her eyes, that Saladin nodded his head very slightly in agreement.

As she still held the attention of all those in the room, Kalare made another attempt at turning their attention back to Emir. "I hope the rest of your time upon the road to find me was more civilised, Lord Emir, or do they pale in comparison to the horrors you faced on the return journey?"

"Travelling with you, my lady, held no horrors," Emir replied. "And by God's grace, the rest of my travels to your home were peaceful."

"It gladdens the heart to hear it, my lord," Kalare answered, while she noticed her eyes became heavy with sleep. While Emir continued to tell of his time upon the road, Kalare attempted to focus her eyes back towards the table. However, her eyes refused while her mind drifted away from the conversation around her.

"My lady?" one of the men called, though her mind had drifted so far she did not recognise the voice. "Are you well?"

"Yes, my lord," Kalare answered, blinking repeatedly to make her eyes focus again on those around her. "Apologies, my lords."

"None are needed, my lady," Lord Nasir spoke from besides Kalare. "Perhaps the day has been too long."

"Or the month, my lord," Kalare replied, a small smile again on her face. "I fear, I remain unaccustomed to travel, no matter how comfortable lord Emir was able to make the journey."

"Then let me escort you again, my lady. So you may rest comfortably under the same roof as your father once more," Emir offered.

"I would be grateful for your company, my lord," Kalare answered as she rose from her chair.

"I hope we will see you again at this table, lady Kalare," Lord Kadir requested.

"I would be honoured to dine with you again, my lords," Kalare replied as she bowed to the men still at the table and placed her hand again on Emir's, as it had been when they had entered the room together.


	6. Learning the Lay of the Land

**6. Learning The Lay of The Land**

When she awoke the next day, Kalare had to give herself a minute to come to terms with where she found herself. She could barely imagine the many leagues she was from home, from her sisters. And the difference between the people she had grown up with and those surrounding her now, seemed as great as the distance she had travelled to get here.  
As she rose from the bed, Kalare realised that for the first time in over a month she was alone. No one was at her side, nor was she on her way to meet someone. She relished the silence as she found it to be the same as it had been at home. So far it appeared to be the only thing that was.  
The people here treated her completely different than the people back home ever had. There, she had learned that her mother's former titles meant nothing to the Christian people after she had given them up. For the Christians, her mother's choice had given them permission to treat her like any other woman in town and the same went for her daughters. Here, the opposite was true. Everyone, here, addressed Kalare as my Lady and last night Lord Kadir had called her a princess, as if her mother had never been anything but a Queen.  
As she pondered this, Kalare wandered over to the intricately carved door that would lead outside if she opened it. Instead she simply looked through the small openings in the door and was happy to see a green garden, instead of a sandy wasteland.  
"Good, you are awake at last," Amina called from the other side of the room. "I feared you would never wake."  
"Did I sleep very long?" Kalare asked, startled by Amina's observation.  
"Noon passed some time ago I fear," Amina smiled at Kalare's reaction.  
"What? But, how? Why did nobody wake me earlier?"  
"We were all strictly forbidden from disturbing you," Amina replied. "However, I am glad to see you are now well rested. Come, you must dress, so we can have a late lunch."

After they had eaten, Amina and Kalare wandered around Lord Kadir's lands and house until Kalare felt she would be able to find her way around on her own.  
The façade Kalare had seen when she arrived the day before had given the appearance of one large structure. Instead it consisted of many different buildings standing close together, though the main house was still larger than any Kalare had seen before. Inside the house was divided in several areas. Kalare's observation that her father's chamber was far removed from her own was correct as the men and women slept on opposite sides of the house. They were divided in the centre of the house by the social rooms. There were several reception areas, the dining room, multiple libraries and a music room.  
They found Emir in one of the libraries. He was deeply focused on his book and did not notice when they entered the room.  
"Brother," Amina called for his attention.  
Startled, Emir looked up from his book. "Sister, Lade Kalare," he greeted as he swiftly rose from his chair.  
"Lord Emir," Kalare returned the greeting, while her eyes wandered around the room. This was the third and largest library Amina had shown her.  
As Amina explained their presence to her brother, Kalare trailed her fingers over a row of books. She was gladdened to see that, at last in this library, they were in Latin instead of Arabic.  
"Do you read, Lady?" Emir asked, drawing part of her attention from the books.  
"Latin only, I fear. May I?" Kalare requested, as her fingers rested on one of the books.  
"Of course, the books are here to be read, not to gather dust."  
"Lord Kadir's collection is extensive," Kalare observed as she took the book from its place on the shelf.  
"Father collects them," Amina replied. "I wish I could read."  
The sadness in Amina's voice was new to Kalare's ears and at last called all her attention away from the book.  
"My mother taught me how to read," Kalare explained. She had been one of few women in the village in France who could read. "Because she was unable to teach my sisters, I taught them. Though neither truly had the patience to learn."  
As a thought crossed her mind, Kalare looked towards Emir. The question clear on her face. He nodded almost imperceptibly.  
"Perhaps I can teach you," Kalare said, smiling at Amina.  
"I shall ask father," Emir added as he saw the joyous emotion on Amina's face that he had not seen from her for many years.  
"My thanks to both of you," Amina replied as she attempted to control the emotions that showed on her face. "Come, lady Kalare, we must leave my brother to his studies. I shall show you our gardens."  
"Of course," Kalare replied and placed her book back on the shelf. "Apologies for disturbing you, my lord."

Outside, Amina explained how lord Kadir's gardens were so green while outside the boundaries of his land everything was sand. Lord Kadir had had several wells dug on his land, which allowed water to be brought to the surface and the plants to grow.  
After promising to help Kalare prepare for dinner that evening, Amina rushed off to her music lesson. This gave Kalare the freedom to find her way back to the library with the Latin books on her own.  
Emir was still there, studying his books, and Kalare did not call for his attention. Instead she focussed her own attention on the books surrounding them. She found a few which she had read before, though most were completely new to her. The majority of the books were historical, scientific and philosophic, yet several told epic stories. Such as Homer's Iliad, which Kalare had read before. As she pulled one of the epic tales, Gilgamesh, of its shelf and looked around for a place to sit, she found Emir looking at her.  
"I hope I have not disturbed you from your studies twice in one day, my lord," Kalare said, while holding her book close.  
"You have not, my lady," Emir replied. "I did not notice your presence until I prepared to leave. Yet, I found I could not leave until I found out which volume you would choose."  
"Curiosity is a powerful force, is it not?" Kalare smiled as she stepped closer to Emir to show him her selection. "Do you approve my choice?"  
"I do, it is a very old tale. Have you read it before?"  
"I have not," Kalare hesitated before she continued. "Do you approve of my offer to teach Amina to read? I hope I did not overstep."  
"Your offer brought great joy to my sister, which I can only approve of. She has always been fond of stories. However, it is for my father to approve your offer," Emir explained.  
"Perhaps, I ought to have asked his approval before mentioning it to Amina. I fear I know too little about your customs," Kalare replied softly.  
"You have been here for barely a day, my lady. We will not judge you poorly under such circumstances," Emir spoke kindly, attempting to reassure Kalare. "How is lord Balian faring this day?"  
"I have not been to see him yet. I wanted to find a book to read to him first. Normally I would have read a few pages before deciding. However, with your recommendation Gilgamesh' tale shall find its way to my father's ears."  
"Then I shall no longer keep you from him," Emir replied, gladly noticing that his change in subject matter improved Kalare's frame of mind.  
"And I hope I shall no longer keep you now that your curiosity has been satisfied."

That evening Kalare again found Emir waiting for her outside the dining room.  
"My lord," she greeted.  
"Lady Kalare," Emir returned. "With your permission," he said as he offered his arm.  
"Permission and gratitude, lord Emir," Kalare replied as she placed her hand, again, on his.  
Similar to the previous evening conversations flowed around the table, while Kalare remained silent, unless called upon.  
"Lady Kalare," Emir called for her attention. "How did lord Balian receive your choice in literature?"  
"Very well, my lord. Like myself, he has not read the story of Gilgamesh before," she replied.  
"Like yourself, my lady?" Tamir, Emir's younger brother, questioned. "Do you then know how to read?"  
"I do, my lord," Kalare answered though she noticed that the other conversations around the table came to a halt.  
"Why would someone teach you how to read?" Tamir continued, disbelieve filled his voice.  
"My mother taught me to read because she believed it was important. She wanted me to read the holy books myself, so that I would know right from wrong for myself, instead of blindly following the words of the Pope. She wanted me to read the books of history and learn from the past. She wanted me to understand the world we live in, my lord," Kalare said passionately.  
"Surely, you could refer to the men in your family for all those matters, my lady," lord Kadir offered.  
"That is where you are mistaken, lord Kadir," Saladin intervened.  
"My king, I beg forgiveness. How am I mistaken?" Kadir questioned.  
"You presume lady Kalare to be equal to other women. Yet, this lady's position differs greatly to others of her kind. This lady's family has a singly man to turn to and her mother was a queen in her own right," Saladin explained calmly. "As such, lady Kalare is anything but equal to others of her gender."  
"Would you give a similar explanation if the lady had been taught to handle a sword, my king?" Emir wondered out loud.  
Kalare was surprised by his question, as surely the men at this table would be horrified by the idea of a woman holding a sword, let alone use one. She laid her gaze on him in wonderment. Emir looked towards his king, though he shifted to her for a second. Just long enough for Kalare to understand that he had good reason to bring up this topic.  
"No nephew, I would not," the king replied. "For even lady Kalare has had guards surrounding her who would make it redundant for her to learn such a skill. What is it that you are attempting to say?"  
Everyone at the table now looked to Emir, while his eyes looked to Kalare. She believed he was giving her a choice to further this topic.  
"I believe, my lords, that lord Emir is attempting to tell you that I am skilled with a sword," Kalare said, hoping against hope that Emir indeed had a good reason to mention this. A slight nod from him appeared to indicate that he approved of her choice. However, as they sat quietly, looking upon each other, around them the others at the table, except for the king, were voicing their shock and disbelieve at the very notion.  
"Perhaps," Saladin began, instantly silencing the others at the table, "my lady would be willing to explain her statement."  
"Certainly, good king. I will answer any questions the lords may have to the best of my abilities," Kalare replied.  
"It might help the lords to understand the lady's position if she were to tell them how she came to learn to handle a sword. This might give the lady the opportunity to display her own story telling skills," Emir offered.  
"Thank you, lord Emir," Kalare smiled. "I came to be skilled with a sword because of curiosity." As she started her tale, Kalare had the attention of all those in attendance, even the servants. "As some of you may know, my mother passed when I was very young and I was left to raise my younger sisters. In this time I became very protective of my shrinking family. My father once described my behaviour at that time as a mother bear, determined to protect her cubs. As my father was at home, many of his men also lived on his lands. I remember well, the humid summer day that I watched my father's men practice their sword skills. I was hidden from their sight, thus they could not have predicted what would happen when they took refreshments and left their swords out in the courtyard. Curiosity, my lords, let me to take up one of the swords. Though, naturally, it was far too heavy for a young girl. Nevertheless, I spun around, gaining momentum and shortened a bush."  
The men around Kalare now looked amused, which was an improvement on their previous shock.  
"My lady, you are a proper story teller," Lord Imad praised. "I expect you were found out."  
"Unsurprisingly, my lord, I was. Similar to you, my lords, my father's men were astonished, to say the least, to find me with a sword in my hands. Lord Kadir, yesterday you claimed there is no force greater than a woman with a strong will. Would you now say that this applies to women of all ages?" Kalare wondered.  
"I must admit, lady Kalare, that I have met no woman of young age with a very strong will," Lord Kadir replied.  
"I am certain my father wishes the same could be said of him. For that day, when I first held a sword, my father was faced with a very young woman who refused to remain incapable of defending herself and her family. Several weeks later, my father realised he would be unable to keep me from laying a hand on a sword if I had set my mind to that exact task. Thus he constructed my first sword for me himself, after which he and his men taught me how to properly use it."  
"That is quite a tale, my lady," Emir said in the silence that fell after Kalare's story. "I believe that from this new perspective your ability to read may be seen as a given right rather than an odd occurrence."  
"Gratitude, my lord. Per chance, more women will follow me in their search for knowledge and entertainment and learn to read," Kalare proffered.  
"As long as they keep to books for their entertainment and do not follow the lady into swordplay," lord Kadir suggested.  
At lord Kadir's suggestion, Kalare understood Emir's intention in bringing up her swordplay and she jumped at the opportunity. "Lord Kadir, you, then, would not object to one of your daughters learning to read?"  
"One of my daughters? Read?" lord Kadir sputtered.  
"Yes, my lord. Your daughter, Amina, appears more than willing to learn," Kalare replied. She had warmed to her topic and spoke freely for Amina's cause.  
"And who would teach her? No one here has the time," lord Kadir answered sure of his position.  
"My lord, I have the time and I am willing," Kalare countered. "Your daughter has been more than kind to me since I arrived. I would be honoured to return her kindness."  
"If I were to allow this, you would have her asking for a sword of her own."  
"No, my lord. If you would allow me to teach Amina to read I will refrain from mentioning my skills with the sword to all your daughters. Her position is different to mine, in that she has a large family who will protect her. I believe she has no use for the knowledge of handling a sword."  
"I recommend you approve of the girls wish to learn to read, lord Kadir," Saladin offered. "For we are, at present, in the presence of a determined woman. A woman, who has the support of a clever man at this table. Well done, nephew."  
"Gratitude, uncle," Emir replied.  
"Very well then, lady Kalare. As you appear to have the support of both my king and my son, I shall allow you to teach my daughter to read," lord Kadir said, though he seemed to have missed how Emir was involved.


	7. Small Comforts

**Please read authors note at the end.**

* * *

**7. Small Comforts**

After that first day, Kalare settled in to a routine. For she knew it would be some time before her father could travel and as long as he remained in lord Kadir's house, she would stay with him.  
After rising, Ilarya would help her prepare for the day. Being her maid, Ilarya spend much of her time following Kalare around. After her morning meal Kalare would visit Balian and tell him her observations from the previous evening. At such a time, Ilarya would stand outside the room waiting for Kalare. As he remained stuck in his room, Balian welcomed any and all information she could bring him to occupy his mind, while his body rested. When she had told him that she would be teaching Amina how to read Balian had been very curious as the how Kalare had gained permission for this venture and especially the different reactions from the men at the dining table.  
"Do you know the men who travel with the sultan, father?" Kalare had asked.  
"I am acquainted with lord Imad. I knew him even before I was introduced to your mother. What is the purpose of your question?"  
"In order to properly observe those around me I must know who they are and how they think," she explained.  
"A quest for knowledge, I should have expected such an answer," Balian smiled. "I fear, daughter, that I will be of little use to your quest. You will have to observe those around you to learn even those most basic details."

Her daily routine allowed Kalare to observe those residing in Kadir's house away from the dining table, as it allowed her to roam around the estate without anyone questioning her.  
After visiting with her father, Kalare would visit his men; again Ilarya would wait outside as Kalare was with those she considered family. Of the fifty men Balian had had with him, twenty had survived the attack. Amongst them was Almaric. After her father had surrendered Jerusalem to the Muslims, Almaric had shortly resided at Ibelin, until it too had been claimed by the Muslims. Ever since, Almaric had ridden with Balian. Together with Balian, Almaric had been responsible for Kalare's sword training. He was as an uncle to her and her sisters, the way that many of Balian's men were, as he had watched them grow from toddlers to women.  
Their first meeting in lord Kadir's house was a happy one, as no one had been able to give Kalare a list of the men who had survived. When she had first entered the room he shared with two other men, they had been equally surprised to see each other.  
"I must be dreaming," Almaric had stated. "For lady Kalare cannot possibly be so far from her home and sisters."  
"Surely she can be, for I am," Kalare had replied. "You are not dreaming, lord Almaric. Father had sent for me and I have come."  
Almaric had had far fewer injuries than Balian and it appeared that his sole remaining injury was a broken arm, though that too was quickly on the mend.  
"It is good to see a familiar face in a place so far from home," Almaric said. "Especially because it will be some time before we may return there."  
"I suppose it will be even longer before we can have another sword lesson," Kalare replied, remembering the previous evening.  
"I would think so, for I doubt lord Kadir would approve," Almaric answered, echoing Kalare's thoughts. "Though, I also suppose that you continued to practice when you were still amongst your family."  
"I can inform you that you are correct on both accounts," Kalare said.  
"Lord Kadir knows of your abilities?" Almaric questioned before Kalare told him of her time in lord Kadir's house.

Because she had committed herself to teaching Amina, Kalare was unable to visit all of Balian's men every day, though she tried to visit them all at least once a week. One of the few occasions where Ilarya would leave Kalare's side was when she taught Amina. At those moments Ilarya would instead care for Balian's men while Kalare was in the presence of another woman.

Kalare's commitment to Amina's studies was rivaled only by Amina herself. After a month of working together for a few hours a day, Amina's reading had greatly improved and Kalare had slowly started to teach her how to write.  
Kalare had started with words related to the objects around them in the library. When Amina had mastered them, Kalare decided to move their studies outside to find inspiration there, instead of asking Amina to copy texts from the library.  
They were on such an outing when they walked into the courtyard where Emir and Tamir were practicing their sword skills. Though Kalare tried to appear as if she were looking about her for a word for Amina to spell, her gaze lingered on the men too long for Amina not to notice.  
"Is it not awful, such violence so close to home?"Amina questioned, misinterpreting Kalare's feelings completely. "I believe they should practice outside the wall, so we will not be confronted with such displays."  
"To master the sword is a great skill," Kalare answered honestly. "When two sword masters meet, violence becomes grace. Their battle would be magnificent to watch, similarly to a dance.  
"Then I suppose neither of my brothers has mastered the sword," Amina observed, laughing joyfully.  
"One has, one has not," Kalare corrected as Emir disarmed Tamir.  
"Brother, retrieve your sword," Emir stated as he noticed the girls watching them. "Your defeat has been witnessed. I shall give you the opportunity to reclaim your honour."  
After a single glance at the girls, Tamir reached for his sword and charged at this brother. Tamir's movements consisted of short bursts of power and looked rigid, as if he were fighting to stay in control of his sword. In comparison to Emir, Tamir's fighting style made him looked unskilled, for Emir moved smoothly. His sword was an extension of his arm, taking the time to follow through on each stroke before starting the next. It did not take long for Emir to again defeat his brother.  
"I believe my brother has failed to reclaim his honour," Amina told Kalare, though her voice carried across the courtyard.  
Angrily Tamir stepped towards the girls. "I suppose you believe you can do better," he spit at his sister.  
Being five years older, Tamir towered over Amina. Fear of her own brother made Amina take a few steps backwards and lower her eyes to the ground.  
"Or perhaps you should lift a sword," Tamir suggested as he turned to Kalare. "Did you not claim to be skilled with one?"  
Unable to reply without lying or going against lord Kadir's wishes, Kalare calmly appealed to Emir, "My lord."  
"Tamir, control yourself," Emir admonished, as he placed himself between his brother and Kalare. "Choose your words more wisely and beg forgiveness from lady Kalare and our beloved sister."  
"Your lady should not be here or be allowed near our sisters. For she speaks lies and fills their heads with blasphemic ideas," Tamir replied heatedly. "Either she admits to her lies here and now or she raises a sword and proofs her words true."  
Tamir's words raised Amina's curiosity enough to reclaim her position next to Kalare.  
Realising that in his rage Tamir would not be reasoned with, Emir turned to Kalare. "I must beg forgiveness of you, lady Kalare, for my brother's behaviour and words. Neither is appropriate for your company or my sister's."  
"Of course, lord Emir. Perhaps it would be best to continue Amina's lesson in the library," Kalare replied, before she turned away, locked arms with Amina and walked away.

Emir waited until the girls had left the courtyard before he turned on his brother. "Why did you voice those words?" he asked as he stood directly in front of Tamir. "Have you forgotten the one demand father had to allow lady Kalare to teach Amina how to read?"  
"I have not forgotten," Tamir replied, standing his ground.  
"Do you then believe father is wrong to give in to lady Kalare's request?" Emir's voice was calm as he questioned his brother's motives.  
"Of course I do. Everyone who was there considered it wrong. Women have no need for reading or writing."  
"Not everyone, brother. Our king, for one, did not consider it wrong. Do you believe you know better than he who was sent by God to lead us?" Emir challenged Tamir.  
Realising what he had done, Tamir stepped away from his brother. "I do not understand Lord Saladin's reasons for allowing this. Lady Kalare might not be equal to other women; Amina is no different than any other woman. Why allow lady Kalare to give Amina the impression that she stands above others of her kind?"  
"You fail to see that this arrangement is not for Amina's benefit," Emir explained. "Whether Amina knows how to read and write will have no influence on her life. Father will decide her future; he will choose when she marries and who she marries. Amina's status in life will not change when she is no longer illiterate."  
"Then why allow such studies?" Tamir asked.  
"For lady Kalare's benefit," Emir replied, though Tamir's face did not show any signs of understanding. "She is far from her home and family. There she taught her sisters what her mother taught her. By allowing lady Kalare to teach Amina, she can spend her time here without being constantly confronted by the fact that she is alone and far away from home. It is a small comfort to offer that will have no consequences for anyone here."  
"How do you know that this is the reason?"  
"I know because it is one of the reasons I decided to help lady Kalare with her request."  
"What were your other reasons?" Tamir asked curious.  
"Those are of no importance now. As the bigger problem is that you planted a seed of thought in Amina's mind. One that may lead to the end of this small comfort we have been able to provide for lady Kalare."

Once they had returned to the library Amina was unable to keep her curiosity in check.  
"Why did Tamir say you had claimed to be skilled with a sword?" she asked.  
"I do not know why he said what he did. Though I suspect he was unhappy we saw him lose twice," Kalare replied, attempting to steer Amina's thoughts away from Tamir's accusations.  
"That is no reason for him to make up such fantastical lies," Amina countered. "Also, he has no imagination."  
"I understand you would be curious to in this situation. However, I must ask you to never mention it again," Kalare insisted.  
"Thus you will not tell me if Tamir spoke the truth or not?"  
"I cannot tell you one way or the other. I have promised not to speak on this subject."  
"I do not understand why we cannot discuss this," Amina's face was filled with disappointment. She had grown to think of Kalare as a sister who she could discuss anything with.  
"And I cannot explain it to you at this time," Kalare replied sadly. "Perhaps we should end today's lesson here and start again tomorrow."  
"I will still want to know tomorrow," Amina countered.  
"I know. I will see what I can do to give you answers."

After leaving the library behind, Kalare wandered around lord Kadir's lands in the hopes of coming across lord Emir or lord Tamir. As her lesson with Amina has ended early, Kalare for once found herself alone as Ilarya was still caring for Balian's men. The courtyard had been abandoned, not a single sign of what had happened before remained. She moved beyond the courtyard towards the armoury, yet halted when someone called for her from the stables. It was lord Emir.  
"Lady Kalare," he called out as he stepped out of the stables.  
"Lord Emir," Kalare returned as she changed course towards him. "I had hoped to find you."  
"I had hoped to talk to you as well, but you are alone," Emir noted Kalare's lack of attendees.  
"For once I am, it is quite liberating," Kalare replied. "Perhaps it is for the best that I am, for there are some things that need not be known by everyone."  
"I suppose I have never considered the restriction constant companionship can become. Perhaps we might walk through the gardens so that we may talk in private," Emir offered.  
"The gardens are quite lovely," Kalare agreed as they walked side by side, similarly to how they rode together more than a month before.  
"Let me again ask for your forgiveness for my brother's thoughtless words," Emir said as they had walked some way into the gardens.  
"Forgiveness has already been granted, there is no need to ask for it again, my lord," Kalare replied. "However, lord Tamir's words have left Amina with questions I cannot answer without risking lord Kadir's bile."  
"I feared as much," Emir replied. "However, I have not yet been able to think of a solution."  
"I might have one, though I fear you will disapprove," Kalare responded.  
"I believe it highly doubtful that I might disapprove of any of your thoughts or actions, my lady. For I have come to consider know you as honest and loyal," Emir replied, curious to Kalare's solution.  
"I try to always be both honest and loyal. Yet sometimes I am unpredictable, my father tells me I have gained that trade from my mother."  
"Your words of caution only intrigue me more. Tell me your solution to our problem, I give my word that it shall not change my opinion of you," Emir beseeched.  
Kalare took a moment to make up her mind. As she saw no other solution she shared hers with Emir. "I vowed to lord Kadir not to mention my skills with a blade to Amina. Yet there were many people in attendance who now know of my skills. None of them vowed as I did." "You suggest someone else informs Amina of your skills?" Emir wondered openly.  
"And presses upon her the importance of her ignorance of those skills," Kalare explained. "In this manner everyone will remain honest, yet no one need fear repercussions."  
"I believe that it is true, you are unpredictable. Sometimes that is a very good quality," Emir smiled.

* * *

AN: Please review. Let me know if you think I am capturing the time correctly through dialogue and the actions of these characters. Also I've added a cover image to this story, would love to know your thoughts on that (for a bigger version go to my deviantart page (same nickname)).  
I am very excited for the next chapter as it is one I have been looking forward to for a long time. I will try to finish it as soon as possible, for now I will only give you the title as a hint: A Proposition Or An Order.

Please review


	8. A Proposition or an Order

And then my life got sucky, and sucked all the inspiration right out of me. It's slowly getting better now.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know by reviewing!

* * *

**8. A Proposition Or An Order**

When Balian took his first steps away from his sickbed without a hand to guide or steady him, he was overjoyed. At long last he would be able to leave this room, see what lay beyond the bare walls of this single room and finally accompany his daughter wherever she wanted to go. It had been weeks now that Kalare send the nurse away when she arrived in the room to take care of her father herself. Too long, Balian realised now, had Kalare been kept from living her own life. She was forced to abandon her childhood to raise her sisters as Balian found himself incapable of staying home for long periods of time after his wife passed. Now he had forced her to leave her home behind, to travel to a place unknown to her and leave her sisters and the life she had created for herself behind, and only in order to care for a man she had barely seen in over a decade. No more. Now that he was once again capable, Balian promised himself he would treat the girl like the princess she was meant to be. Kalare had not known the life of a queen's daughter but if it was not too late, Balian would do what he could to change that.  
As he stood by the window, looking out over Kadir's gardens, he heard her light footsteps in the hallway outside his room and smiled as he remembered the days back in France when she was little and would run into her parent's bedchamber early in the morning to wake them.  
"Father, are you alright?" Kalare asked as she noticed him standing alone by the window.  
"Better than I have been in a long time," Balian answered, turning towards her.  
"I had not expected you to be walking unattended so soon," Kalare smiled, as she noticed the colour that had returned to her father's complexion and the sparkle which was the sun's reflection in his eyes. "Yet, I am glad you are finally healing properly."  
"As am I child, as am I," Balian sighed as his gaze again wondered outside.  
"Should we attempt sunlight as your next therapy?" Kalare grinned as she noticed her father's longing gaze outside. "I can assure, Lord Kadir's gardens are quite lovely at any time of day."  
"My daughter, the mind reader," Balian replied. "Perhaps you could tell me what you have observed and learned in your time here, throughout my life I have never met anyone with your talent for observation."  
"Let us walk outside and I will tell you all I have learned, though it is far less than you might think, the people here do not carry their thoughts with them, they keep them hidden in a chest only they can open," Kalare answered.

That evening, Balian accompanied Kalare to Kadir's table for the first time since his arrival there. His presence, as he walked before her into the dining hall, reminded Kalare that she had perhaps become too comfortable at Kadir's table. Though she never started conversation, over time she had started to give her opinion on matters whether asked or not and if asked she would voice her opinion in no few words. Her actions had gone against her father's wishes; he had told her that first day to keep to herself and now that he was sitting at the table beside her she would have to do just that.  
Lord Kadir welcomed Balian at his table happily, joyful that his months long guest was at last capable of attending at his table. Emir, too, looked pleased to see Kalare's father in a state much improved from the time he found him and his men upon the road. Even in Saladin's eyes, who always remained distant and avoided any if all contact with Kalare, Kalare believed she saw a hint of joy while a brief smile passed over his features when he spotted Balian walking into the hall.  
As dinner began, Kalare focussed her eyes on her plate of food while her ears listened to ev ery word spoken at the table. The food, to which she had been unaccustomed at first, was delicious as it had been every evening. The conversation around her begged her to voice her opinion, however Kalare remained silent. Even when her own name was voiced in the conversation did she keep her thoughts to herself, though it took concentration and focus.  
Balian spoke of the hour Kalare had taken him outside as if it had given him strength, while the gardens had reminded him of the lands he once owned himself, Ibelin. "However," Balian continued, "I must thank prince Emir most of all, for bringing to me the best cure of all with more speed than could have been imagined." Suddenly, Kalare felt many eyes resting upon her, though from the corner of her eye she could see her father was looking at prince Emir, while conversation around the table halted.  
Kalare turned to face her father, shocked that he would bring up their going against his wishes in front of everyone. "Father–," she started softly before another voice overpowered her own.  
"My lord Balian," prince Emir offered as he attempted to apologize. "Though there was every intention to travel across land, we were–," prince Emir continued before Balian interrupted him.  
"Do not worry yourself, prince Emir, for I know well the obstacle you faced and which force changed your path. It is a force I nor any other man has ever been able to withstand," Balian smiled as he observed the awkward glance prince Emir gave his daughter."Do not be ashamed of your strength my daughter, you are I fear first and foremost your mothers' daughter and that is a high quality in my eyes." Balian's eyes moved towards the kings, as they both remembered Sybilla well. The king silently inclined his head in agreement with Balian. However, his daughter's cheeks had reddened from this display of attention. Silently, and with her head bowed towards the table, Kalare reached for her wine cup. Though the drink soothed her throat and let her swallow away some of her embarrassment, she was no longer capable of sitting quietly and comfortably at Lord Kadir's table.  
While conversation had once again picked up around the table, Kalare rose from her seat. If one more burst of attention would allow her to leave the room, she would gladly take it.  
"If you will excuse me, my Lords, father, I had promised Nafeeza I would read to her tonight," Kalare spoke calmly as she invented a lie to let her leave the room without attracting too much attention. Some of the men at the table completely ignored her, others nodded their goodbyes, yet Balian smiled at his daughter. He recognised the lie as one Kalare had once used at home in France to escape awkward meetings with her father's visitors. As Kalare made her way out of the dining hall, she walked towards Nafeeza's rooms. The promise might not have been made, the intent was still there.

Back in the dining hall Balian had found himself a mission. He had been wondering about this for several weeks now and the kings' lengthened stay at Kadir's house had made him only more curious. Kalare had not been able to learn anything about the king's intentions as they had had very little interaction. Yet it appeared soon enough that Balian would not have to undertake any action to quell his thirst for knowledge. A nod from Saladin to Kadir started a chain reaction. It was followed by nods from Kadir to his sons, who quietly left the table. Further nods from Saladin to his advisors nearly emptied the room.  
"I shall assume that the leave taking of the younger generation and your counsellors is somehow related to my presence this evening," Balian proffered.  
"There were no intentions, yet when opportunity arrives it must be seized upon," Saladin replied. "As you will remember when we first spoke in this house I informed you that I had a specific reason for residing here. Yet I would not share my burden with you while you were recovering. Some time has passed and you have healed. I am now of the opinion that it is necessary to inform you of the reason of my continued stay."  
"I am aging quickly and must choose an heir for my empire," Saladin continued. "My own sons are not of the required character to lead an empire, thus I have been observing my multitude of nephews."  
"You have decided upon lord Emir," Balian inferred. "He will do well."  
"I do believe he is of the proper character," Saladin agreed. "Yet there are other matters to consider. My empire has been at war for centuries. I now see an opportunity which may bring peace. This opportunity demands you share my burden."  
"You speak of peace between Muslims and Christians?" Balian questioned, unsure where the sultan was taking this line of thinking. "Such an opportunity must indeed be explored."  
"I am glad we are of the same mind," Saladin replied. "I believe such peace might be established through a union between two families, the family of the last Christian ruler of Jerusalem and the future ruler of Jerusalem."  
"You suggest marriage between lord Emir and my eldest daughter," Balian interpreted. The idea was beyond anything Balian had expected from the sultan. The idea was beyond anything Balian had expected from anyone.  
"I do," Saladin replied. "To unite our houses and believes within the rulers of Jerusalem is the only way we might end this war and unite the people of God."  
"Or create further discontent amongst both sides. Though our believes have the same roots, there are many disagreements," Balian countered. "I fear it is very unlikely the Pope will agree to such a union, and is more likely to completely condemn my family."  
"I fear it has been sometime since your family was in favour with the papacy, yet you continue to carry favour with many Christians," Saladin replied.  
As the two men conferred, lord Kadir, their only remaining table, companion listened with rapture. Saladin had informed him earlier in the day that he has chosen Emir as his heir; he had however not been informed of Emir's future wife. Though Kadir would not speak a word against his king, he was unsure of the likelihood of success of this plan. Thus he was increasingly relieved that Balian did not immediately succumb to Saladin's wishes and waited with baited breath for the outcome of this conversation.  
"Your arguments are well thought out, though I suppose you have given great thought to the matter for the past months," Balian said. "There is however a matter which I am sure you have not considered nor will you approve off it."  
"Enlighten me if you will lord Balian," Saladin replied.  
"There is no doubt that you, sultan, remember the husband who was chosen for my wife, Guy de Lusignan, and the misery he brought to my wife and many other Christians," Balian answered. "Once Sybilla became my wife she swore me to a promise which might interfere with your plans. She demanded that any children of ours, male or female, would choose their own consort."  
"That is unusual and unexpected," Saladin answered calmly. "As I know you to be an honourable man, I assume you intend to keep your promise to your late wife."  
"I do, hence it appears you are presenting your offer of uniting our families to the wrong person."  
"I must disagree with you there, for I doubt your daughter would marry against your wishes," Saladin argued. "Furthermore, it is completely improper for me to present this offer to your daughter. You, however, are able to make you daughter consider this offer. Your approval will, no doubt, be vital to the success of this idea."  
"Your words are true, yet this arrangement would create a further problem. For I am certain lord Emir would be unsatisfied with the notion that his future wife has a choice where, I assume, he has none," Balian countered.  
"My son will do as his king asks," lord Kadir replied stiffly.  
"I have no doubt of that," Balian noted calmly. "My concern is not for the immediate future. In a more distant future this arrangement may undo its very intent. For, how can this arrangement bring two conflicting parties together when those who ought to represent the two sides do not enter the arrangement on equal footing?"  
"I might be inclined to interpret your arguments to mean that you are against the match," Saladin replied, avoiding Balian's question.  
"You would be misinterpreting my words if you did," Balian answered. "I only mean to caution against seeing this arrangement as a definitive solution. I will present your offer to my daughter as I believe we must work to make a better world. For, if it lives only for a while, it still has lived."  
"Your words are received with gratitude," Saladin responded. "And your caution is heard. Perhaps it would be best to first give our attention to bringing together to young people from very different backgrounds."


End file.
